Charice and the Teddy bear
Charice was still asleep, when Chase woke up. Ryder was playing a game on his tablet. A sleepy Chase bumped into Ryder. Chase yawned. Rubble saw the sleepy Shepherd. The Bulldog walked towards Chase. Ryder picked up the sleepy police pup. Chase's eyes popped open, when he heard a loud whimper and howl. Chase and Solo ran to see Charice in tears. Chase found a teddy bear dressed as a police officer. The Teddy's name was "Officer Bear" This was the perfect thing to calm Charice down. "Yes!" Chase said, as he grabbed Officer Bear in his mouth, and brought it to Charice, who was sniffling. Solo gently took the teddy bear from Chase. He placed the teddy in Charice's arms. Charice cuddled the teddy. Chase grabbed a fluffy blanket, and placed it on the little pup. Marshall was busy with EMT training. Rocky was busy with his town sweep. Chase was busy with Police training. Rubble was at a construction site with the Mayor. Skye was at the Aviator Training Centre. Poor Zuma was stuck babysitting Charice! Ryder saw that Charice was alone. The other pups came back from their trainings. All of a sudden, a female German Shepherd came running in. She had a purple collar and lilac pup tag. Her name was Saria. Solo saw his wife, and kissed her. Charice ran to her mother, and hugged her, with tears streaming down her face. "Mommy!" Charice cried. Chase put his head down and sighed. Both of his parents were gone. But no one knew where his parents were. Chase's dad's name was Captain. His mother's name was Cadence. They were confirmed to be missing. Solo went to the police station to find his fellow officer. He typed, "Captain" and saw his partner's picture. It said, "Captain went missing, trying to find a suspect, but was never heard from again." Solo knew that Chase's dad was only missing, not dead. He typed, "Cadence" He saw Cadence's picture, and it said, "Missing." Chase's mother was missing, and his father was missing. Ryder used a satellite to track Chase's parents. They had luck. Both of his parents were alive! All he has to do, was go to the train station to get them. Charice fell asleep again. Saria cradled her daughter in her arms, and sang to her. Charice was peacefully asleep. Ryder asked Chase to come with him to the train station to see a big surprise! Suddenly, two adult German Shepherds, one male and another female, came up to Ryder, and sniffed him. The male dog sniffed Chase. He hugged Chase real tight. The female cried, and kissed Chase. "Our son!" They cried in unison. The two German Shepherds hugged Chase. Captain and Cadence were on their way to the lookout, when they saw a sleeping pup. Chase explained to his parents that the pup's name was Charice. Charice stirred, making Chase and his parents flinch. Sarah was at a voice lesson. Chase grabbed Officer Bear and placed it next to Charice. Captain was fixing Chase's hat. Cadence fixed her son's fur. Marshall saw Chase's mother fixing his fur, and quietly started laughing. "Mom!" A very irritated Chase yelled, causing Charice to flinch. Cadence giggled, licking Chase's muzzle. Chase scowled at Marshall, who was rolling on his back, laughing hard. Chase heard a sneeze. It was Charice! Chase jamp into his father's arms, shivering. Now Charice woke up, and started giggling. Saria was fixing her daughter's fur. Charice giggled. Solo tickled his daughter's back paws. That made Charice laugh even harder. Captain tickled Chase's side, and he, too started laughing. Suddenly, all six German Shepherds, were all laughing. Ryder took a picture of the six German Shepherds using his tablet. Chase tackled Ryder and started licking him. Sarah was back from her lesson, and Solo, Saria, and Charice all tackled Sarah, and started licking her. Both of the two kids were laughing. Sarah started to sing. Her voice was beautiful. Her voice was also strong. Her voice was as strong as a Wolf's Howl. Saria cradled her daughter in her arms. Cadence cradled her son in her arms. The two moms were cradling their pups. Saria cradled Charice, and Cadence cradled Chase. Ryder went to his room, and went to bed. Sarah went to her room and went to bed. Everyone was asleep. The End for now. I have a slight concussion, and I won't be writing very often. Bye! Category:Finding a teddy, reunion